This application, submitted on behalf of the American Society of Human Genetics, requests bloc travel support for citizens of the United States participating in the VIIth International Congress of Human Genetics to be held in Berlin, West Germany from September 22-26, 1986. These International Congresses of Human Genetics, convened every five years since 1956, have provided an excellent forum for the exchange of scientific information on fundamental and applied aspects of Human and Medical Genetics between American scholars and their foreign colleagues. This Congress comes at a time of many important advances in the elucidation of the molecular genetics of eukaryotic organisms. The excitement and potential generated by such powerful analytical techniques as those employing recombinant DNA, DNA- and chromosome-mediated gene transfer, flow cytometry, and analysis of high resolution chromosome banding indicate that this is a particularly valuable time for such an international meeting. The primary purpose of U.S. participation is to enhance American Genetics by the exchange of information that will take place. However, it should also be noted that the success of the Congress will depend significantly upon American participation because of the predominant position of American scientists in the field of Human Genetics. Based on past American attendance at these Congresses, we anticipate that 600 investigators from the United States may wish to participate. To help defray the transportation, registration, and per diem expenses of both young and established scientists, an ad hoc committee of the American Society of Human Genetics has sought to obtain and distribute whatever bloc travel funds are granted from this and other sources. This committee will receive and evaluate written applications for travel support and will distribute funds on a competitive basis based on the applicant's need and nature of participation in the Congress. Special consideration will be given those applicants presenting symposia lectures, delivering workshop presentations, or giving brief podium or posterpresentations. We believe that attendance and participation at this Congress by as large an American delegation as possible will contribute significantly to the quality of the scientific exchange, and thereby to the enhancement of research, training, and service programs in Human Genetics thoughout the World.